Especie en Peligro
by SanNanKnight
Summary: Han pasado meses desde que Lillie ha abandonado Alola. Sun, echándola de menos, tratará de rememorar los buenos tiempos que vivieron juntos visitando a Lusamine, la madre de su amiga que se sigue recuperando del incidente en el Ultra Espacio. Esta podría ser la oportunidad que la Presidenta de la Fundación había estado esperando...Advertencia: LEMON, lenguaje y situaciones adultas.


**Especie en Peligro**

 _Para Arya.  
Que siempre me anima,  
y siempre me inspira.  
Me da fuerzas  
para seguir escribiendo._

Había pasado un mes desde que Lillie se fue de Alola y Sun aun la echaba mucho de menos. Era natural, ella fue una de las primeras amigas que hizo al mudarse a la región desde tan lejos y que Lillie escogiera precisamente mudarse a Kanto, siendo que era de ahí donde Sun había nacido tenía una especie de raro simbolismo poético.

O por lo menos eso pensaba el chico, en un intento remoto de encontrarle a los acontecimientos recientes una suerte de sentido, de justificación.

La región de Kanto era hermosa, Lillie la encontraría fascinante, podría aprender tantas cosas, crecer mucho y pasarla bien también. Ella ya no era la niña insegura y temerosa que Sun había conocido cuando recién se mudó a Alola. El que decidiera hacer ese largo viaje alejándose de todo y todos a quienes conocía lo demostraba.

Además… estaba motivada por un propósito que consideraba más importante aún que su propio bienestar o sus deseos personales…

Eso era lo que el joven campeón se repetía una y otra vez, en su afán de restarle importancia y de ahogar en razonamientos más o menos sensatos la preocupación que sentía, la soledad que lo aquejaba y la nostalgia de la que era víctima.

Y es que una y otra vez, a su mente acudían los recuerdos de los momentos que pasó con ella, los momentos amargos, las batallas y los desaciertos. Recordaba que conoció a Lillie en un momento complicado en la vida de la chica en que había decidido escapar de casa, desafiar y aun sabotear de manera activa los planes de su madre con la firme convicción de que eso era lo correcto.

Lusamine… la madre de Lillie, una mujer peculiar, por decir lo menos. Costaba trabajo imaginar que la relación de la chica con su madre fuera saludable aun antes de que la obsesión de aquella mujer se saliera completamente de control y le nublara el juicio.

Pero aun así, Lillie la amaba y se preocupaba sinceramente con ella. Sun lo comprobó, primero, cuando, antes de abandonar el archipiélago que formaba la región de Alola, pudo acompañar a su buena amiga a visitar a su madre en el ala de cuidados intensivos del complejo de la Fundación Aether.

El sitio era una suerte de mezcla de reserva natural para pokémon y centro de investigación de alta tecnología. Después del incidente con las Ultra Bestias en que la madre de Lillie si viera unida momentáneamente con una de aquellas creaturas en una suerte de fusión simbiótica, la señora Lusamine quedaría en un estado de salud delicado, resultado de tener su sistema inundado con el veneno del parasito así como del enorme trauma psicológico que conllevaba la separación.

Incapaz de seguir llevando acabo sus funciones como Presidenta de la Fundación, Lusamine fue internada en el ala de cuidados intensivos y quedó al cuidado, principalmente, de la señorita Wicke que fungiría además como su reemplazo de manera indefinida.

Y aunque Lusamine contaba con toda clase de cuidados y estaba en buenas manos, su hija no dejaba pasar un día sin visitarla y pasar tiempo con ella. Talvez, pensaba Sun, sentía que el conversar con ella le ayudaría a darse cuenta del error en su actuar anterior, además de entablar contacto con las personas que eran importantes para ella le ayudaría a superar la traumática experiencia.

De esa manera, la chica apartaba de su tiempo para prestar visitas diarias al complejo de la Fundación y solía llevar con ella un detalle para su madre, flores o golosinas que esperaba le levantaran el ánimo, y también, llevó consigo en más de una ocasión a Sun con ella.

El chico, aunque no consideró jamás negarse a aceptar la invitación, siempre se sintió nervioso respecto a aquellas visitas. Después de todo, pensaba que de cierta manera el apoyo y amistad que él le prestó a Lillie en los momentos difíciles, según Lusamine, eran la causa de que su hija se le hubiera rebelado. Fue también el propio Sun quien le plantó frente a la Presidenta, enfrentándose a ella en batalla antes y después de su siniestra transformación, de manera que si Lusamine lo consideraba, de cierta manera, responsable de todas sus desgracias, no la culparía en absoluto.

Pero tan pronto como llegaron al ala de cuidados intensivos y Lillie tuvo que tomar valor para cruzar la puerta y ver nuevamente a su madre en aquel estado tan delicado, Sun entendió que el primer propósito de su presencia ahí era servir más como apoyo emocional para su amiga que para su convaleciente madre.

El tiempo pasó. La salud de la Presidenta se estabilizó y Lillie hablaba de ello contenta pensando que pronto su madre estaría sana y lista para salir del hospital. Lamentablemente, cuando los días siguieron pasando y el cuerpo de Lusamine recuperó su fuerza, su mente, al parecer, no gozaba de tan buena suerte. La falta de la mejoría del estado mental y emocional de su madre, supuso Sun, fue la principal razón que motivó a Lillie a realizar su viaje a Kanto.

Y eso completaba el circulo de los recuerdos de Sun, siempre que se sentía triste, pensaba en su amiga, en cuando la conoció, los momentos buenos, los momentos malos, las visitas a su madre y eventualmente eso lo llevaba a recordar que se había ido, porque estaba lejos y porque talvez no volvería verla en un largo tiempo.

A veces la tristeza nos hace tomar decisiones raras que en un estado más ecuánime jamás tomaríamos y para Sun, en su nostálgico ánimo, la mejor idea que tuvo para no sentir tanto la distancia y melancolía, fue el prestar una visita a la Presidenta en el ala de cuidados intensivos de la Fundación Aether.

Eso le ayudaría a recordarla, pensó, Lillie seguro querría que viera por su madre en su ausencia, se dijo a su mismo. Seguramente la señora Lusamine estaba muy triste y echaba de menos a su hija, se convenció.

Incluso, consiguió algunos panquecitos para ella. No sabía realmente si le gustaban, pero dado que Lillie jamás llegaba con las manos vacías, eso ayudaría talvez a establecer un vínculo en base a la rutina. No es como que Sun pensaba que ella lo hubiera olvidado… pero era mejor estar seguro.

―¡Hola Sun! Buenos días ―con una sonrisa amable y su cortesía siempre impecable, Wicke saludó al chico al verlo entrar por la puerta ―Que sorpresa que nos visites, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Sus ojos eran grandes y brillantes detrás de unos lindos anteojos de pasta y su esponjada melena de cabello malva era bastante llamativa. De todo el Paraíso Aether, la señorita Wicke era la más gentil y simpática de las personas, pero algo muy dentro de Sun le decía que su popularidad con los empleados era resultado no solo de su carácter afable y tenía también mucho que ver con que era una mujer joven y hermosa con un cuerpo voluptuoso y atractivo que cautivaba las miradas de los hombres fácilmente, añadiendo el hecho de que la propia Wicke parecía ser un tanto… distraída respecto a ese hecho al grado de que parecía no notar ni sospechar nada al respecto.

El propio Sun se había llegado a sentir un tanto culpable porque, habiéndose dado cuenta de eso y sabiendo que en la personalidad noble e inocente de la señorita Wicke no se permitiría concebir que un chico de apenas trece años como él albergara tal cosa como un pensamiento lujurioso, se había permitido, en más de una ocasión fijar la mirada largo rato en las prolongadas curvas de su cadera y glúteos, observar a placer sus enormes y bien modelados pechos contenidos en su ajustado sueter o incluso permitirse ciertos "inocentes" rozamientos con el cuerpo de ella de manera accidental.

Ante la pregunta, Sun tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para recordar que el motivo real de su visita era hacerle compañía en su convalecencia a la madre de su amiga y no recrear su mirada discretamente en las curvas del cuerpo de la Jefa de Asistencia.

―Vine a ver a la Presidenta ―respondió finalmente el chico mostrándole a Wicke la charola de cuatro panquesitos de decorado colorido que traía consigo. Wicke sonrió contenta. Tenía ese amable gesto de flexionar un poco las rodillas para hablar con él para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. ―¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

La mirada de la señorita Wicke se ensombreció con un poco con preocupación. Caminó detrás del escritorio principal y echó un vistazo a las gráficas y al historial médico como si no lo conociera ya a la perfección.

―Bastante bien físicamente, Sun, pero ha tenido el ánimo decaído desde la partida de su hija, ―respondió recuperando la sonrisa ―seguramente tu visita la animará. Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Lillie? ¿Has tenido noticias de ella?

―No muchas. El correo tarda largo rato en alcanzarnos, cualquiera diría que aun en nuestro mundo moderno, Alola está un poco desconectada del resto.

―Ay, pero Sun, ustedes los chicos de ahora se comunican a través de correo electrónico ¿o no? ― Un tanto sorprendida, Wicke se llevó las manos al rostro, apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio lo que hizo que sus generosos pechos se apretaran sobre la superficie pareciendo aún más grandes ―¿no me digas que aun escribes cartas?

―No, bueno, si, a veces quiero decir ―el chico trató de mantener su mirada en los ojos de la chica, por lo menos por el hecho de estar teniendo una conversación con ella. ―Supongo que Lillie no tiene tiempo de escribir _mails_ , estar en un viaje pokémon es muy demandante.

―Seguro que debe serlo ―se incorporó caminando fuera del escritorio, se acercó a Sun y le giro la gorra de sobre la cabeza revolviéndole el cabello que se asomaba debajo cariñosamente ― Tu sabes todo sobre eso, ¿no es así, _campeón_?

Ella le giñó el ojo inocentemente y Sun hizo todo lo posible para que su alborotada mente de adolescente no confundiera eso con nada más allá de un simple gesto de comprensión y complicidad.

―Anda, la Presidenta seguro que te está esperando. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, estaré por aquí ¿de acuerdo? ―lo animó y dándose la vuelta echó a andar por los pasillos.

El chico se dispuso a atravesar las puertas que llevaban a la habitación de la Presidenta, no sin antes tomar como excusa el acomodarse la gorra para echar un último vistazo a la manera en que se marcaba la forma de los glúteos de Wicke en su ceñida falda corta, mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Tan pronto se puso en marcha se arrepintió un poco de haberlo hecho y espero que no se viera muy sospechoso que tratara de disimular su erección con la charola de panquecitos.

Dentro de la habitación todo estaba en silencio e iluminado con una fría luz tenue.

Las puertas dobles conducían a un largo pasillo con persianas donde una puerta más llevaba a la habitación propiamente dicha. Detrás de aquella puerta, varias sillas para los visitantes descansaban frente a un enorme muro de cristal con una única ventana cerrada con una pequeña compuerta de cristal. Detrás de dicho muro, un limpio y sencillo mobiliario, así como varios aparatos diseñados para monitorear el estado de la paciente, llenaban el espacio. En el centro, una cama amplia, limpia, impecablemente tendida y arreglada y sentada sobre ella, dándole la espalda a la pared de vidrio, la silueta esbelta y orgullosa de la señora Lusamine enfundada en una bata de hospital, estaba tan pálida e inmóvil que parecía parte del mobiliario.

Sun conocía el lugar. En cierta manera comprendía que el estado de salud física y mental de la Presidenta ameritaba todas esas precauciones pero le parecía también cruel mantenerla aislada, encerrada, como si fuera peligrosa (o lo siguiera siendo, corrigió su pensamiento Sun) o padeciera algo contagioso. Tan pronto atravesó la puerta, un timbre anunció su llegada y el chico acercó una de las sillas para acercarla al muro de cristal.

―No hace falta ―la voz firme, femenina y orgullosa de la Presidenta rompió el silencio de golpe. Apenas si había volteado a mirarlo pero sus ojos estaban fijos en Sun ―de cualquier manera estarás tras el vidrio, no es como sirva de algo acercarse, realmente.

El chico acercó la silla de todos modos, y se sentó. Frente a él del otro lado del cristal, otra silla idéntica sirvió de asiento para Lusamine que, se puso de pie, rodeo la cama y tomó asiento recatadamente, juntando las manos en su regazo.

Definitivamente se le veía muy repuesta. Su piel estaba blanquísima, pero en ella, a diferencia del resto de los habitantes del archipiélago, era perfectamente normal. Su figura era alta y las formas de su cuerpo, bellas y naturales, se insinuaban debajo de su bata de hospital. Las piernas largas, los pechos firmes. Tenía el cabello muy largo, rubio y lacio, cayendo casi hasta las rodillas formándole un fleco en la frente. Su piel era tersa y tenía una apariencia saludable y juvenil. Resultaba casi imposible de creer, pero aunque no lo aparentaba en lo absoluto era una mujer de cuarenta y tantos años, madre de dos hijos.

―Hola ―dijo, asomando su penetrante mirada de ojos verdes por debajo del fleco rubio ―perdona que no te saludara antes o lo haga más propiamente, pero no tengo idea de que hora es y si debo desearte buenos días o buenas noches.

―Hola ―respondió Sun un tanto nervioso ―no se preocupe, por eso. Le he traído algo.

Le mostró la charola de pastelillos. Aún sus coloridas y dulces cubiertas lucían apagadas bajo la luz tenue y fría.

―Te lo agradezco, aunque no debiste molestarte. No esperaba visitas ―ella bajó la mirada apretando un poco los puños ―cuando mi hija se marchó creí que nadie volvería a venir por aquí.

―Bueno, alguien debe mantener a Lillie informada acerca de su progreso, seguro que cuando sepa que se ha puesto mejor, volverá de inmediato a para visitar…

Ella lo interrumpió resoplando un carcajada triste que dibujo en su rostro una afligida mueca.

―Yo sé que no volverá. ―echó el rostro a un lado para disimular, antes que las lágrimas comenzaran a rodarle por las mejillas. ―¿Por qué volvería?

―Porque ella la echa muchísimo de menos. ―respondió inmediatamente el chico, casi saltando en defensa de su amiga.

―¿De verdad? ―la mirada de Lusamine volvió a clavarse en la de Sun y era fría y amarga. No quedaba ningún rastro de aquella actitud jovial y amorosa que percibió en ella cuando primero la conoció. Él sabía que aquello había sido una especie de mascara, un acto con que ocultaba sus verdaderas intenciones que, aun entonces, ya eran guiadas por un deseo funesto y egoísta, pero también sabia, que en lo profundo de su ser, la Presidenta había hecho lo que había hecho pensando que era lo correcto, pensando que actuaba por _amor_ ―¿Te echa de menos a ti? ¿Te ha escrito?

El chico titubeó, ella eso lo entendió como una clara respuesta negativa.

―¿Lo ves? No te extraña. Ni a mí. Ni a nada en estas islas. Tan pronto tuvo la oportunidad, se alejó tanto como pudo para olvidarse de todo y comenzar de cero una vida nueva. Resígnate. Ella no volverá.

―¡Se equivoca! ―el chico se puso de pie, legítimamente enfadado, apretando la charola de pastelillos que aun sostenía entre sus manos.

―¿Y porque lo haría? ¿Por ti, su gran amigo que la despojó del pokémon por el que desafío a su madre y estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida? ―aunque, interesada al principio, la mirada de fríos ojos verdes de la Presidenta se entornó después analítica ante la reacción del chico ―Si, lo sé. Ella me lo dijo.

»¿Crees que volverá por su familia? ―negó lentamente con la cabeza ―Ya no hay tal cosa. Yo jamás saldré de aquí y mi hijo mayor no ha tenido interés alguno en visitarme. Nuestra familia ya no existe.

Sun tuvo que conceder, cuando menos para su interior que algo de verdad había en ello. Gladion, el hermano mayor de Lillie, no se había dignado a visitar a su madre durante todo el periodo de su recuperación, talvez, a causa de su carácter fuerte y terco, había conservado aún mucho del rencor que lo había movido rebelársele en primer lugar.

Aunque en total desacuerdo, Sun hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse y después de pensarlo un segundo comprendió que la tristeza y amargura de la señora Lusamine venia, talvez, como resultado de su aislamiento, la culpa de sus acciones pasadas y, porque no, consecuencia de la dura experiencia que, consecuencia o no de lo que había provocado, se vio obligada a vivir en el Ultra Espacio.

Una eventualidad de esa naturaleza jamás había sucedido y aunque el conocimiento que los científicos tenían de las Ultra Bestias había servido para tratar oportunamente a la Presidenta, su caso era totalmente único y no tenía precedentes. Nadie había antes sufrido algo como lo que estaba ella sufriendo.

 _¿O si lo había…?_

―Yo creo que si volverá. ―respondió Sun entonces, tratando de sonar seguro y conciliador. ―La razón por la que fue a Kanto fue para buscar a Bill, un experto en sistemas de transpiración y almacenamiento de pokémon que sufrió un caso muy similar al suyo. Lillie tiene la esperanza de aprender lo necesario ahí para ayudarle a usted a reponerse totalmente.

»Por eso, ella me encargó personalmente que yo viera por usted en su ausencia ―eso no era cierto del todo… de hecho no era cierto en lo más mínimo, pero el chico supuso que añadirlo no haría ningún daño.

―¿Ella… hizo eso? ―los ojos de Lusamine se conmovieron y ella se desplomó un poco, echando hacia adelante la cabeza hasta que topó contra el vidrio con un ruido sordo. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer al suelo y no dijo una palabra más con su voz ahogada en llanto.

―Desde luego que sí. ―el chico, no sabiendo si lo que había dicho estuvo bien o mal, prefirió no dar marcha atrás y seguir con la mentira mientras pudiera ―Ella espera que le escriba cada semana detallando su estado de salud.

Tratando de reunir sus fuerzas, la Presidenta se limpió las mejillas de lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y aclaró un poco su garganta.

―Así que… tú cuidaras de mi ―dijo entonces, sin levantar la mirada, con el rostro aun cubierto bajo su fleco. ―Creo que… entonces me equivoque contigo, Sun y lo lamento.

Ella colocó su mano sobre el vidrio, como si intentara en vano alcanzar al chico. El correspondió gentil poniendo su mano sobre la de ella detrás del muro, en un gesto de comprensión y apoyo.

―No se preocupe, lo importante es que se recupere ―trató de animarla y poniéndose de pie, caminó hacia la ventanita con la inteción de pasar a través de ella el regalo que había traído.

Muchas veces antes había visto a Lillie usarla. Más de una vez, cuando la chica trajo golosinas o flores a su madre, se las hacía llegar a través de aquella ventana, removiendo la compuerta que la cubría, pues era el único orificio en la sólida pared de cristal. Será que desde afuera, Sun no alcanzaba a ver todo el interior del cuarto de la Presidenta, pero no tenía realmente idea de por dónde había entrado, ni por donde saldría cuando finalmente la dieran de alta.

Al verlo caminar a la ventana, Lusamie se puso de pie, hizo lo mismo y se colocó del otro lado para recibir el presente. La compuerta se abrió, Sun pasó la charola de panquesitos a traves de la ventana, ella la recibió del otro lado, poniendo intencionalmente sus manos sobre las del chico que sostenia la charola.

―Gracias ―dijo ella y por primera vez en la tarde parecía lucir una sonrisa sincera.

Sun lamentó por un momento no haber conocido a la señora Lusamine en otras circunstancias. En verdad parecía una persona muy agradable sin mencionar que era una mujer tremendamente hermosa. Sus buenos genes claramente se veían reflejados en sus hijos, especialmente en Lillie que era rubia, bonita y gentil, pero su cuerpo no se había desarrollado aún lo suficiente como para mostrar el atractivo físico de su madre.

De pronto una reacción brusca sacó al chico de sus pensamientos y lo hizo sobresaltarse al momento en que Lusamine apretó fuertemente sus manos con las de ella, impidiéndole que se alejara.

―Oiga, espere, ¿Qué está haciendo? ―preguntó Sun desconcertado forcejando apenas un poco.

―No te muevas, por favor. Escúchame, solo un momento… ―susurraba ella, sin levantar la mirada y casi sin moverse en absoluto ―Necesito que me ayudes, Sun, por favor.

―¿Qué?

―Escucha bien, por favor, y no levantes la voz, es posible que nos estén viendo y escuchen todo lo que decimos ―dijo ella, nuevamente disimulando lo más posible sus movimientos y su voz.

Los ojos de Sun espiaron nerviosamente las esquinas del techo del cuarto. ¿Había cámaras y micrófonos escondidos en el Paraíso Aether?

―Ellos no lo harán por mí ―continuó ella, apenas levantando la mirada, con pena en los ojos y las manos sosteniendo las de él temblorosamente ―piensan que me he vuelto loca, no me dejarán salir de aquí o se desharán de mí en cuanto tengan oportunidad. Seguro que no lo han hecho porque ustedes han venido a visitarme todo este tiempo.

―¿De quién habla?

―De Wicke y el resto de los directivos de la Fundación. ―respondió ella entre dientes, susurrando a nivel apenas audible ―Después del incidente con las Ultra Bestias, como la policía internacional se vio involucrada, quieren barrer todo bajo la alfombra y deshacerse de toda la evidencia, eso me incluye a mí y a…

―¿A quién…?

―A _Nihilego._ El pokémon con quien me… ―se interrumpió de pronto y continuo corrigiendo ―El pokémon que atrapé en el Ultra Espacio. Lo trajeron de vuelta consigo para destruirlo con el resto de las pruebas.

―Pero no harían eso. Wicke no lo haría.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso crees que les importo yo o el bienestar de los pokémon? No tienen opción, no si quieren aparecer con las manos limpias. Piénsalo. Cuando esas pobres creaturas aparecieron en nuestra dimensión, asustadas y desorientadas, ¿Qué hicieron ellos? Llamaron a la policía internacional porque no les preocupaba en lo más mínimo la seguridad de la gente o de los pokémon. Solo les interesa salvar la Fundación y su reputación. Eso es todo.

El chico frunció el ceño. No estaba seguro de entenderlo del todo y definitivamente no estaba de acuerdo, pero tratando de no dañar el de por si precario estado mental de Lusamine, pregunto:

―¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga?

―Búscalo. Busca a Nihilego. Debe estar en estas instalaciones, en algún lugar. Recupera su pokébola y trámelo.

Él la miró de reojo, desconfiado. Por un momento, en su voz creyó reconocer aquel dejo de sincera y gentil preocupación por el bienestar de los pokémon que era tan característico en ella antes del incidente, pero ¿no era aquello otra trampa? ¿No estaba tratando de manipularlo fingiendo buenas intenciones otra vez?

―¿Por qué tengo que traerlo? ―interrogó Sun suspicaz.

―Para asegurarme que se encuentra bien. Yo… necesito saberlo, necesito saber que no le han hecho daño, solo así podré estar tranquila. Si no lo haces jamás tendré la conciencia limpia.

»Por favor… ¿acaso no te pidió Lillie que vieras por mí?

Sun trató de ver a través de ella y descifrar sus intenciones, pero eso no le ayudó. Los ojos cristalinos y muy verdes de la Presidenta eran de total súplica y su voz dulce y conmovedora sacudían el corazón del chico al grado que en verdad estaba considerando ayudarla. En verdad estaba considerando ir en contra de todo pensamiento sensato y hacer esto, con la esperanza de con ello, la ayudaría a recuperarse física y mentalmente por completo.

Talvez así Lillie no tendría más motivo para estar lejos, y volvería, quiso soñar el chico.

―De acuerdo, le ayudaré ―concedió él, no totalmente convencido ―pero en cuanto usted vea que se encuentra bien, me lo devolverá, lo liberaremos y será todo, ¿ok?

―Desde luego ―ella junto sus manos y asintió aliviada ―muchas gracias, Sun. Te estaré en deuda para siempre.

―Ni lo mencione. ¿Por dónde empiezo?

El rostro de Lusamine entonces se iluminó, sonriendo ampliamente, al grado de que parecía el de una niña pequeña planeando una travesura. Hizo una seña a Sun para que se acercara y cuando el chico lo hizo, por la ventana del cristal, ella hizo lo mismo y comenzó a susurrarle instrucciones en el oído.

El sol se ocultó tras el borde del horizonte cubierto por agua del mar de Alola y la noche calló sobre el Paraíso Aether. Entre las sombras y en silencio, como un ladrón, Sun se coló al interior del complejo luego de que, después de su visita a la Presidenta, saliera callado, pensativo y cabizbajo. Pero todo era parte de su intento por guardar las apariencias, como Lusamine le había aconsejado.

Por la noche, con los pasillos desiertos y a oscuras, el lugar tenía una apariencia mucho menos amigable, sino que se transformaba en una suerte de desabrido laberinto uniforme e insensible. Aun así, el joven campeón encontró su camino a través de las asépticas estancias, deteniéndose para aguzar el oído por si descubría a algún empleado montando guardia, mirando constantemente sobre su hombro, con angustia.

Siguió las indicaciones al pie de la letra y cuando al final de un pasillo especialmente angosto encontró y atravesó una puerta, se encontró con un lugar familiar: Ahí estaba la cama, los muebles, los monitores y la silla.

Era la habitación de la madre de Lillie.

Ahí estaba también el muro de cristal, del otro lado de la sala… pero Sun estaba ahora detrás de él, dentro de la habitación, había entrado por una puerta disimulada en una sección escondida del muro fuera de la vista de los visitantes. Los ojos del chico no se habían acostumbrado aun a las tinieblas y su mente no había comprendido aun del todo donde se encontraba, cuando, desde un rincón, sin que él la viera venir, apareció Lusamine, acercándose mucho a él, con tal velocidad que pareció que casi había saltado sobre él.

Sun dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y una sacudida de preocupación le recorrió el cuerpo para darse cuenta que la puerta por la que había entrado se acababa de cerrar tras él, y no había perilla alguna para volver a abrirla.

―Lo encontraste, ¿no es así? ―dijo ella, mirando al chico a los ojos, con los suyos grandes y muy verdes, tan de cerca que él solo podía respirar el aliento de la Presidenta sobre su rostro ―Dime que sí, dime que lo trajiste. Muéstramelo.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Sun levantó el puño en el que cargaba, fuertemente aferrada, una pokébola. Pero no era cualquier pokébola. Era una azul, cuadriculada y con cuatro largas salientes emergiendo de su forma esférica en cada esquina. Era una _Beast Ball_ , diseñada especialmente por los especialistas de la Fundación para contener a los peculiares habitantes del Ultra Espacio, de aquella distante dimensión.

El rostro de Lusamine se iluminó con una sonrisa y cuando adelantó su mano para sujetar el artilugio, él escondió su mano tras la espalda, poniendo la pokébola fuera del alcance de la mujer, que la siguió con la mirada para después clavarla en el rostro de Sun, entre confundida y molesta.

―Debe prometerme que hará como dijimos. Verá que se encuentra bien y luego me lo dará para liberarlo ―la enfrentó el campeón aferrándose al objeto.

Y entonces sucedió algo que no esperaba. El gesto de la Presidenta se suavizó perceptiblemente y su mirada se convirtió en una mezcla de súplica y tristeza.

―¿Acaso no confías en mí? ―le acarició el rostro al chico con su delicada mano.

Pero él no pudo responder, pues antes de que pudiera encontrar palabras, Lusamine se las robo de los labios regalándole un suave beso.

Esto tomó completamente por sorpresa a Sun y además de encontrar el suceso inesperado y desconcertante, cuando la sensación de los tersos y fríos labios de Lusamine acariciaron los suyos, cuando su dulce y embriagador sabor llenó su boca, cuando el beso pasó de ser tierno y lento a volverse apasionado y feroz, no pudo evitar disfrutarlo y perderse completamente en la sensación. Su mente dejó de pensar con claridad y su cuerpo reaccionó haciendo que su corazón bombeara violentamente y que se manifestara una nueva erección.

Con su cuerpo pegado al del chico y apenas cubierto por la bata de hospital, la Presidenta notó de inmediato la reacción y sonriendo, le acaricio el rostro al chico y separándose apenas unos milímetros de él, le habló:

―Vaya… alguien se ha excitado ―sonrió ―¡No me digas que ha sido tu primer beso! Me da la impresión de que te ha gustado. Dime, ¿yo te gusto?

Y sin esperar una respuesta, tomó una de las manos del chico y se la llevó sobre su pecho. Sun comenzó a apretar el seno de Lusamine que gimió un poco al sentir la caricia. En la palma de su mano, el chico sentía el pezón erecto de la presidenta debajo de la tela de la bata.

―Adelante, si te gustan puedes tocarlos.

El chico no espero una segunda invitación. Con el rostro sonrojado, aplicó ambas manos a masajear los pechos de Lusamine que se tapó recatadamente la boca con el dorso de su mano para tratar de mitigar los gemidos que comenzaban a salir de su boca. La Beast Ball rodó por el suelo haciendo un sonido sordo que pasó completamente desapercibido para el campeón, pero no para ella.

Los senos de la Presidenta, aun detrás de la ropa, se sentían grandes y firmes, como seguro lo eran desde su juventud y Sun se excitó manoseándolos a placer, apretándolos uno contra otro y exprimiéndolos entre sus manos. Su erección se volvió más intensa, cosa que la rubia no dejó de notar y acercando discretamente su mano a la entrepierna del campeón, le apretó y comenzó a acariciar el miembro sobre la ropa.

Sun dio un respingo, sintiéndose estimulado de pronto, pero ella le sonrió susurrándole sensualmente:

―No es justo que solo tú te diviertas. Yo también quiero jugar y aquí abajo tienes algo que me gusta.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos un largo rato, acariciando sus cuerpos como si compitieran para ver quien mancillaba más el cuerpo del otro. Si ella apretaba el pene de Sun, él le oprimía fuerte los pechos. Si ella lo acariciaba cerca de la cabeza, él apretaba entre sus dedos los pezones de la Presidenta. El lascivo juego continuó hasta que el chico, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, tiró del cuello de la bata de Lusamine, desabrochando en parte la bata de la espalda, haciendo que esta se le cayera hasta la cintura dejando al descubierto los suculentos y pálidos pechos de la Presidenta, con sus pezones enhiestos como invitando a Sun a acariciarlos.

Lusamine ahogó un grito, viéndose semidesnuda y el campeón dio un paso atrás, temiendo haberla hecho enojar. Cuando ella levantó la vista, su mirada era ambigua y feroz y cuando abrió la boca dijo:

―Niño malcriado… cruzaste la línea.

Y se lanzó sobre él, con los pechos desnudos colgándole del cuerpo se apresuró con manos diestras a desabrochar el pantalón corto de Sun, retirándoselo, dejando al descubierto su pene duro y sin mediar palabra alguna ni pedir permiso o dar excusas, lo sujetó con fuerza, con su mano delgada y blanca y se lo metió todo en la boca, chupando fuertemente hasta la base mientras que con su lengua lamia la punta.

Sun gemía de placer, casi gritando. Ni en sus más lujuriosos sueños había imaginado lo placentero que resultaba para él que la señora Lusamine, madre de su mejor amiga, mamara desenfrenadamente la piel de su miembro duro. Lo sentía pulsar, dentro de la boca húmeda de la Presidenta, que siguió chupándolo con más fuerza mientras lo miraba a los ojos desafiante.

Trató de contenerse cuanto podía, trató de soportar, pero la sensación era simplemente demasiado intensa. Era como si la madre de Lillie estuviera tratando de saciar su sed en el pene de Sun y no desistiera hasta que hiciera brotar de él hasta la última gota, así que el chico resultó ser completamente indefenso ante las maniobras de tan diestra adulta.

Entre suspiros y gemidos, el campeón vació toda su carga de semen en la boca de Lusamine que, tan pronto hubo recibido todo, lo pasó y limpiándose los labios, se puso de pie.

―Deberías masturbarte más seguido, niño, así lo sacarías y no tendrías tanto acumulado. ―dijo con una voz que, exhausto, aun sintiendo placer y con la respiración agitada, a Sun le pareció que estaba llena de desprecio e indiferencia.

El chico apenas abrió los ojos para ver como la Presidenta daba algunos pasos y recogía del suelo la pokébola que él, en su desenfrenado deseo por manosear el cuerpo de Lusamine, había dejado caer al suelo. Cuando la tuvo el sus manos volvió a hablar, y su tono era dulce y entusiasta otra vez:

―¡Por fin! Aquí estás. He sufrido tanto alejada de ti y seguramente tú has sentido lo mismo… pero sal, ven a mí. ¡Déjame verte, Nihilego!

Las sombras del cuarto retrocedieron por un instante y con un destello, en medio del cuarto apreció una creatura que tenía la apariencia de una mística aparición etérea. Tenía la forma de una medusa, su cuerpo era translucido y pálido como formado de humo blanco y lechoso; era del tamaño de un niño y flotaba delicadamente en el aire, con lentos y gráciles movimientos sin hacer ningún ruido.

Lusamine lo miró y sus ojos casi rompen en llanto de la alegría, caminó hacia él, totalmente desnuda luego que la bata se terminara de resbalar de su cuerpo, mirándolo embelesada. Con una sonrisa en los labios:

―¿Cómo estas, hermoso? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? El estar sin ti ha sido insoportable, pero no te preocupes. Ahora estamos juntos y nadie nos separara de nuevo, lo prometo ―aceró su mano y acarició los tentáculos de la creatura que parecía no reaccionar a las palabras o las caricias.

―N-no lo toque, presidenta, puede ser peligroso ―se incorporó preocupado Sun advirtiéndole.

―¡Silenció! ―demandó Lusamine enfadada ―No tienes derecho a hablar así de él. No después que fue culpa tuya y de Lillie que nos separáramos y termináramos como prisioneros. Si por mí fuera, me desharía de ti en este momento, pero no puedo pensar solo en mí, y Nihilego y yo hemos encontrado un uso para ti. Algo con lo que puedas remediar el daño que nos hiciste.

Y mientras hablaba, el pokémon comenzó a elevarse dentro de la estancia, Lusamine levantó sus brazos hacia él, para que descendiera sobre ella cubriéndola, como quien se prueba un vestido. Los tentáculos cubrieron a la mujer, regándola con su veneno, pasando su viscosa longitud sobre su piel acariciando primero sus brazos, luego su rostro y su cuello, pasando por sus pechos y hasta sus piernas. La campana del monstruo creció y se tornó nítida y cristalina, perdiendo que el cuerpo de la presidenta entrara en ella hasta la cintura, dejando sus caderas, su sexo y sus piernas fuera de la cavidad. Los tentáculos se ensancharon y ganaron tono y los pies de Lusamine, comenzaron a elevarse del suelo, levantados por el poder de la bestia que crecía al volver unirse con su huésped.

Los ojos de la Presidenta destellaron con una luminiscencia maligna y su cabello se tornó oscuro dentro del cuerpo translucido de la medusa, al tiempo que sus piernas, cuya piel comenzaba a notarse brillante y amoratada como resultado del veneno, colgaban debajo a la par de los tentáculos del monstruo.

Sun se puso de pie, habiéndose recuperado. Ya había visto esa transformación. En el Ultra Espacio la Presidenta se había unido a ese Nihilego para obtener el poder para vengarse de él y de Lillie, pero si la había derrotado una vez, podía hacerlo de nuevo. Con su mano derecha, echó mano a su cinto donde cargaba sus pokémon y…

Sus pantalones cortos seguían en el suelo. Al revisarlos se le llenó el rostro de horror al ver que le faltaba su cinturón con sus pokébolas.

―Lo siento, campeón ―dijo la Presidenta con voz confiada y traviesa a través de la apariencia cristalina de la campana de Nihilego. En uno de los tentáculos del monstruo cargaba el cinturón con las pokébolas de Sun. ―No podía permitir que te resistieras esta vez, tengo planes para ti.

Dejó caer el cinto al suelo y a una velocidad impresionante, los tentáculos bajo el control de Lusamine se enredaron en el cuerpo del chico restringiéndolo de pies y manos. Después lo levantaron, arrojándolo contra la capa con un fuerte estruendo, pero sin soltarlo.

―Verás, el tiempo que tengo aquí encerrada, me permitió darme cuenta de lo que habia hecho mal. Mi unica intención era compartir mi amor con todos los pokémon incluidos los que habitan en el Ultra Espacio, pero lo que no lograba entender entonces, es que ellos, en especial los Nihilego, no están habituados al ambiente de nuestro mundo.

»Para ellos, este mundo es extraño y hostil, los hace sentir desorientados y nerviosos, por eso atacaron al ser liberados, pero mi unión con este Nihilego me hizo darme cuenta de que nosotros, los humanos, podemos ayudarles a adaptarse si les permitimos tomar nuestros cuerpos como sus huéspedes. Podemos crear una unión simbiótica que les permita a ellos sobrevivir y a nosotros evolucionar en una nueva y mejor forma.

Lusamine flotó por encima del cuerpo de Sun, aferrado a la cama por los tentáculos de Nihilego y aunque trató de resistirse, no pudo evitar echar un vistazo al cuerpo desnudo de la Presidenta que lo miraba desde arriba, con las piernas medio abiertas, observó como el líquido lubricante de su vagina goteaba y caía sobre las piernas del chico y sobre su pene. Ahí donde lo salpicó sintió un leve escozor y un entumecimiento: los fluidos de Lusamine debían estar mezclados con el veneno de Nihilego y estaba provocando que la piel se le adormeciera, pero en el caso de su miembro, provocaba que se volviera poner duro rápidamente.

―Ahí es cuando entras tú en escena. ―le dijo ella sonriendo con malicia. ―Hace años, perdí a mi esposo durante un viaje de investigación. Mi hijo no quiere verme, mi hija se ha ido lejos y tú frustraste mis planes de crear un hogar en este mundo para las Ultra Bestias y ahora vas a remediarlo todo. Vas a darme un hijo y cuando esté listo, será el huésped de otro Nihilego que traeremos del Ultra Espacio, y luego me darás otro y otro. ¡Todos los que puedas darme! Así e darás una nueva familia y seremos los cuerpos que estos hermosos pokémon usen para habitar este mundo.

―¿Se ha vuelto loca? Yo no voy a hacer tal cosa ―se negó violentamente Sun sacudiéndose con más violencia. Un tentáculo se le enredó en el cuello, luego sobre la boca, impidiéndole hablar.

―Nadie te ha preguntado si deseas hacerlo, niño malcriado. Me temo que no tienes opción. Yo necesito un abundante banco de esperma para comenzar la fertilización y resulta que tú y tu pene adolescente están aquí para mí, así que voy a utilizarlos.

Y abriendo las piernas, comenzó a descender sobre él. El miembro de Sun estaba muy erguido y duro como una roca, talves por la inflamación resultado de la exposición al veneno. Cuando la punta comenzó a penetrar por las paredes de la Presidenta, ella se retorció, gimiendo extasiada al sentirlo entrar muy profundo dentro de ella.

―Está más grande que hace un momento. Me duele un poco… ha sido un largo tiempo desde la última vez, pero lo disfrutaré y hare que tú lo hagas también, te guste o no.

Ella comenzó a moverse, adelante y atrás y arriba y abajo apoyándose de los tentáculos para hacer los movimientos más prolongados y largos. El chico sentía sobre su pene la presión, temperatura y humedad del interior de Lusamine pero al principio no sintió placer. Era como si tuviera el pene entumecido.

La Presidenta continuó saltando violentamente sobre Sun como si montara un caballo bravo. Disfrutaba tanto del acto que gritaba y gemía indiscriminadamente sufriendo sacudidas de placer por todo su cuerpo. Debajo, el campeón tenía la respiración agitada y sabía que pronto volvería a llegar a su límite porque de golpe aquel delicioso cosquilleo en la punta de su pene le advirtió que estaba a punto de venirse nuevamente. Estaba seguro que sería más esta vez.

Los tentáculos sobre su boca se aflojaron soltándolo al tiempo que Lusamine demandó:

―No te quedes callado, chiquillo insolente, ¡dime que sientes! ¿No te encanta mi vagina?

El aliento agitado de Sun fue lo primero que alcanzó a salir pero se negó a proferir palabra alguna hasta que el apretón en su cuello aumento sustancialmente amenazando con asfixiarlo.

―No me retes, jovencito, talvez no te mate, porque necesito de tu semen, pero no dudes que si me lo propongo te puedo causar mucho dolor… Ahora dime… ¿te gusta?

En un hilo de voz, el chico respondió tratado de no quedar inconsciente:

―Si…

―¿No era esto lo que querías? ¿No deseabas mi cuerpo?

―Si… ―asintió nuevamente.

―¿Acaso no es mucho mejor mi cuerpo que el de Lillie?

Sun se resistió un momento y su mente, desvaneciéndose por el intenso placer, la fatiga, la asfixia y talvez el efecto del veneno, pensó por última vez en su amiga, en sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio, su piel blanca y su sonrisa encantadora. Talvez le dolía admitirlo, pero era la realidad, en todo sentido, el cuerpo adulto de la Presidenta era mucho más deseable al de su hija, y lo prefería infinitamente por tremendo placer que le estaba provocando.

―¡Si...! ―dijo, alargando un poco el alarido al mismo tiempo que vaciaba una nueva dotación de su semilla, esta vez, directamente en el interior del útero de Lusamine, que lo recibió gustosa, sacudida de un intenso orgasmo y siguió disfrutándolo hasta que el ultimo choro salió de él ensuciándola completamente por dentro.

Sun no dijo una palabra más. La sensación y el esfuerzo fueron tales que se había desmayado. Bajando de sobre él, la Presidenta lo miró distante, pero satisfecha, sobre todo al sentir el líquido espeso y caliente del chico que se movía ya dentro de ella.

Sonrió.

―Bien… dejaré que descanses. Lo vas a necesitar. No detendremos hasta que me hayas preñado, y entonces, todavía tendremos que entrenarte para que mejore tu resistencia… tienes muchos hijos que darme.

Cuando, a la mañana siguiente, los empleados de la Fundación regresaron a las instalaciones, se encontraron con una escena desconcertante.

El muro de cristal había sido derribado y las puertas de seguridad violadas por pura fuerza bruta. Habían desaparecido tanto Lusamine, la presidente; así como Nihilego, el pokémon decomisado del Ultra Espacio. Los expertos se encontraban perplejos no sabiendo que explicación dar a lo que parecía, una fuga desde el interior del complejo hasta que, revisando la habitación de cuidados intensivos, la señorita Wicke descubrió con pesar la pieza faltante del rompecabezas.

Lo gorra negra de Sun que se había quedado atrás cuando Lusamine se lo había llevado.


End file.
